An apparatus of this kind has been described in DE-A1-19847948. Good results in a large number of fields of applications are achieved with this apparatus.
The invention is based on the object of providing an apparatus and a method of the kind mentioned above with which plasma with purposefully controllable properties can be better produced in view of further fields of applications.